Derritiendo el Invierno
by Lucine2012
Summary: A pesar de su accidentado primer encuentro, Anna esta decidida a ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa de su primer encuentro, sin importar que tan difícil las circunstancias o Elsa misma se lo ponga
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es el primer proyecto que escribo en esta pagina, a decir verdad, tiene muchos años que ya no escribía nada ¿pero que les digo? me enamoré tanto de esta pareja que no pude resistirme. Estoy algo oxidada, eso es cierto, sin embargo espero que les guste este primer capitulo y me dejen comentarios con sus criticas y si no les gusta también me gustaría leerlo._

_Esta historia es 100% Elsanna así que si no te gusta pero estas abierto quédate y tal vez te enamores pero sino mejor te recomiendo buscar otra historia que sea mas de tu agrado._

**Los personajes de la película y la película en si no me pertenecen (por mas que lo desee) Frozen es completamente propiedad de su autor. **

_Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten _

-Ah- suspira –Por fin algo de tranquilidad – susurra para ella misma, una joven de cabello rubio, casi plata, al tiempo que se sienta elegantemente en uno de los sillones de aquella cafetería –No soporto el clima caluroso- El sol esta en su punto mas alto, resplandece como nunca antes lo había hecho, si se miraba al horizonte, a través de aquella pared de vidrio, a la azulina playa, podías incluso notar el vapor, por la arena y palmeras con ondulaciones, sin embargo eso no era algo que molestase dentro de esta cafetería ya que el aire acondicionado no podría estar mas bajo, sin embargo, ella era la única cliente en el lugar. Fue por ello que lo eligió, no es que no le agradara la gente, simplemente atesoraba la tranquilidad, un clima frío y la lectura de un buen libro era como estar en un sueño para ella, lo único que podría mejorarlo era la llegada de su café.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como ordenaban llevar el pedido a su mesa la frase "con mucho cuidado" fue dicha en la oración pero no le tomo importancia, la cafeína era su mayor adicción y era solo eso lo que pasaba por su mente, esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa al darse cuenta que lo único que leía desde hace unos segundos era "cappuccino, café, expreso, frappe." Alzó la vista al notar que alguien se acercaba y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos verdes de sorpresa, tan expresivos, tan tiernos, tenían algo que le impidió apartar la vista de ellos.

Aquellos ojos verdes la habían visto desde que cruzó la calle para entrar a la cafetería ¿Y quien no la vería?¿cómo no hacerlo? Juraría que aquella mujer es la personificación exacta de la perfección, el cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener y que ningún hombre podría siquiera llegar a soñar poseer, los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, el cabello rubio en una trenza que, aunque acomodado descuidadamente sobre su hombro, en ella se veía simplemente exquisito, peor le basto el observar como ignoraba a todos a su alrededor y su carente de alguna expresión, para saber que no era en especial, solo una chica bonita seguramente presumida y muy posiblemente hueca. Nada la preparó para ese momento, aquel cuando se acercara a su mesa a dejarle su orden, donde vería el paisaje mas hermoso que hubiera visto nunca, esa sonrisa, en esos hermosos labios color rosa, fue fugaz, si, pero con esa expresión sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida, fue en ese instante cuando la rubia alzo la mirada y podía sentir, a pesar de aquellas gafas, como su mirada se enterraba en sus ojos verdes, en cámara lenta, o al menos así lo sentía ella, aquella hermosa mujer iba retirando sus lentes dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules, su expresión parecía fría, carente de interés a la escena actual, pero sus ojos, sus pupilas gritaban algo que no podía descifrar.

-¡Rápido! ¡A que no me atrapas!- Unos niños entraron corriendo a la cafetería y en su carrera golpearon a aquella que sostenía la gran taza de café haciéndola perder el equilibrio, la rubia reaccionó e intento ayudar pero de alguna extraña manera ambas junto con la mesa terminaron en el suelo y el café sobre la ropa de ambas

En la parte de atrás un muchacho rubio algo fornido escucho el estruendo, sin embargo conociendo a su compañera se limitó a suspirar –Anna nunca aprenderá, no sé porque aun le digo que tenga cuidado- y seguido lavando platos

-yo-y-yo-yo- tartamudeaba Anna – Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa- buscaba un pañuelo en su mandil sin pararse- déjame secarte, arruiné tu ropa y tu peinado, no que te veas mal, te ves muy bien, cualquiera que te mire se que da como "wow"- intenta torpemente secar el café de su frente- es decir, aun con la mancha de café en tu blusa y tu cabello mojado y tirada en el suelo, eres simplemente hermosa, tu rostro, toda tu eres.. ¿que?-

La rubia sonrió ligeramente divertida llevando su mano derecha a sus labios para cubrirlos –Esta bien, no es gran cosa- Se levanta, sacude un poco su pantalón y le tiende la mano a la mesera para ayudarla a levantar, esta la toma y se incorpora.

-Solo son unas cuantas manchas- la rubia aprieta levemente la mano de su acompañante para llamar su atención

Anna la mira con preocupación -¿estas segura? Puedes descargar todo tu enojo si quieres- al sentir que la rubia deslizaba la mano lejos de la suya la apretó inconscientemente.

-Esta bien, en serio, he estado peor créeme- la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos no lo reflejaban del todo, se hizo un momento de silencio

-¡Anna! ¿Qué esperas? limpia lo que acabas de hacer- al escuchar aquel grito se sobresaltaron y reaccionaron

-S- si Kristof ya voy- Gritó hacia el mostrador -¿No quieres pasar al baño a- lo pensó un segundo- arreglarte un poco

-No, mi hotel está aquí al lado, mejor subiré a darme una ducha

-Si pe…-

-¡Anna!- la voz grave del fondo la interrumpió

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Levantaron juntas la mesa y luego la rubia se dirigió a la puerta despidiéndose con un gesto, mientras Anna iba por un trapeador.

Anna suspira con el trapeador en mano pero luego parece recordar algo –Espera ¿Cómo te lla…- dio la vuelta- mas…?- pero la rubia ya no estaba ahí por un momento se preguntó si había sido un sueño muy vivido

-No, no lo fue, anda limpia tu desastre- dice aquel joven juguetonamente al leer la mente de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, pero Anna solo le respondió inflando su mejilla y limpiando de mala gana.

En el séptimo piso de aquel elegante Hotel se encuentra una joven rubia acostada en su cama, con una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabello.

-Hoy no pude terminar mi libro -

-¡Elsa!- la puerta de la habitación se abre y un niño de 12 años, de cabello rojo zanahoria entra corriendo- ya regresamos de la playa hermanita –la abraza dulcemente

-Olaf estas lleno de tierra, debes bañarte- le dijo tiernamente poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz del niño

-Es que te extrañé hermanita ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

Elsa sonrió levemente pero esta vez sin cubrirlo

-Pues, no puedo decir que haya sido un mal día hermanito.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, luego de creo un mes tal vez mas aquí esta el capitulo numero dos que espero su longitud compense en parte la tardanza._

_Sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten_

Capitulo 2

-¿Crees que regrese hoy?-Preguntaba una joven pelirroja mientras se recargaba en la puerta de entrada de aquel café

-Tomando en cuenta la mala impresión que le diste ayer lo dudo mucho

-No fue mala, ella me sonrió.

-Eso fue antes de tirarle el café, además no te sonrió, ella solo sonrió por algo en su libro y luego te vio

-¿Cómo sabes el orden exacto en el que pasaron las cosas?

-Tu crees que compre las cámaras de vigilancia súper HD solo por seguridad?

-¿Sabes? Cualquier persona que solo te viera pensaría que eres un buen tipo

-Awww, que bueno que solo tu me conoces- lo dijo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la pelirroja que ya se encontraba en la barra con el

-Bueno da igual, no es como si realmente me interesara que volvi…-El sonido de la campanita al abrir la puerta provoca que Anna deje de hablar y voltee bruscamente esperanzada de que fuera la rubia quien cruzara el portal. Su rostro de alegría total fue reemplazado por uno de decepción al darse cuenta de que en realidad era otro joven quien entraba

-Hola chicos-Tez morena clara, cabello castaño bien peinado, un cuerpo escultural, perfecto porte y ropa que gritaba "puedo comprar incluso a Dios" sin duda Hans del Sur tenía todo -¿Me extrañaron?

-Lárgate de mi tienda antes de que te patee el trasero

Excepto el cariño de Kristoff

-Oye, oye tranquilo- levantó las manos en son de paz- Creí que ya habíamos arreglado todo

Hace un par de años Hans y Anna fueron pareja, fue amor a primera vista, eran muy cariñosos entre si y todo el mundo decía que hacían la pareja perfecta hasta que un día Anna, sin querer, mientras jugaba con el celular de su novio leyó un mensaje entrante bastante comprometedor que fue suficiente para que ésta, sin aceptar explicaciones golpeara al chico en la nariz y se fuera sin decir palabra.

-¡Ah! Es cierto- intervino Anna- Kristoff el otro día hable con Hans e hicimos las pases

-¿Qué? No me digan que ustedes dos…

-¡No! No, para nada, crei que Anna ya te habría dado los detalles con eso de que son prácticamente hermanos.

-Bueno- decía Anna mientras se metía un chocolate a la boca- creí que… era un tema que… tendrías que decidir tu si se sabía o no- Lo decía lentamente como si estuviera pensando en que decir

-Lo olvidaste ¿no es cierto?

-Kristoff ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz?

Los chicos se miraron entre si, luego suspiraron, cerraron los ojos y dijeron al unísono

-Lo olvidaste

Se escucho la risa nerviosa de Anna

-De todas formas- se acercó Hans a la barra para sentarse en uno de los bancos aun bajo la furiosa mirada de Kristoff- Te lo explicaré ya que estoy aquí- una mirada de curiosidad se dejó ver en el rostro de aquel joven rubio y como la clientela era escasa en aquella cafetería sin wifi se sentó frente a Hans para escuchar con atención, y a pesar de que ya conocía la historia Anna tomo asiento también al lado del castaño.

-Primero déjame aclararte algo, yo si quise a Anna, en cuanto la vi, a pesar de no saber quien era, me quedé embelesado con ella porque bueno-volteo a ver a Anna- eres hermosa-Anna se sonrojo levemente a lo que Hans sonrió y Kristoff bufó – en fin – aclaro su garganta – al poco tiempo de comenzar mi relación con Anna conocí a una persona, bueno no en persona, comenzamos a hablar por internet, esta persona me introdujo en un mundo del que yo ya era parte pero durante toda mi vida me negué a aceptarlo, sin embargo fui cayendo y cayendo y me enamoré de esta persona pero bueno para mi era aberrante y me dije "¿porque voy a acabar una relación que tengo con una hermosa mujer por esto?" y entonces me quedé en medio no podía elegir porque yo no estaba enamorado de Anna ni tampoco sentía deseo carnal hacia ella por mas hermosa que fuera, en un momento de debilidad me encontré aceptando a esta otra persona le mande un mail pero no me contestaba así que creí que ya habría acabado mi suplicio, a la semana yo me había decido a hablar con Anna sobre esto y bueno, terminar la relación en buenos términos, pero ese día que salimos me llegó un mensaje con la contestación de aquella persona, mensaje que Anna leyó y luego me golpeo.

Kristoff miró fijamente a Hans, luego parpadeo dos veces y miró a Anna que tenía una mueca de sorpresa en su cara

-¿Pero que te pasa si tu ya sabías la historia?

-Pero me gusta dramatizar- Contestó ella sin quitar la mueca

-Ok, ok- Cerro los ojos para intentar pensar- Para resumir ¿me estas diciendo que tu eres…- hizo una pausa dejando ver sus dientes juntos mientras Hans lo miraba con preocupación- gay?

Hans suspiro y bajó la cabeza –Si-

-¿Eso es todo?- le dio un golpe en su frente- ¿Por eso tanto drama?

-¿Qué? ¿No les importa?- Hans se sorprendió mientras veía la cara indiferente de Anna tomando un refresco y la desconcertada de Kristoff que hacía alboroto de mas

-Claro que no, viejo, debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio, no que tuvimos tanto odio reprimido hacia ti por nada- Hans seguía en su asombro- Es decir si de alguna forma engañaste a Anna pero te entendemos todo aquí hemos pasado por lo mismo

-¿Perdón? No entiendo-

-Todos los aquí presentes somos bisexuales

-Culpable – dijo Anna levantando la mano, luego de que Hans volteara a verla

-Hasta a mi hermano mayor Sven de ves en cuando se le hace agua la canoa ¿Por qué crees que Anna te perdonó tan rápido?

-Bueno ahora que lo dices tiene sentido, ¡oye!-voltea a ver a Anna- Entonces las revistas de playboy que estaban en tu cuarto no eran de Kristoff como me hiciste creer

-¿Playboy? Anna esa no te la conocía

-¿Qué? Ah miren esta sucio allá atrás creo que debería limpiar- salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

-Vamos Elsa lo prometiste-

-Sabes Olaf hacerme prometer cosas cuando estoy medio dormida o perdida en mi lectura es muy cruel de tu parte-

-Anda, no puedes retractarte recuerda que te grabe cuando lo dijiste

-Si, eso es lo peor, ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que tienes una pequeña mente malévola en tu cabecita

-Eso no importa si así puedo hacer que vayas conmigo

-Esta bien- Se paró del sillón que se encontraba en la ventana del ultimo piso, si estaban en un hotel, pero la familia Arendelle es excesivamente adinerada, se hospedaban en uno de los hoteles de su firma, y, como en todos el ultimo piso era enteramente para ellos o cualquier persona que pudiera costearlo que básicamente se limitaba a los socios de su empresa. Era prácticamente un departamento, cuatro baños, tres habitaciones, balcones en cada cuarto, cocina, que era totalmente innecesaria porque o salían a algún restaurante o pedían servicio a la habitación, tenia una sala con muebles y un televisor plasma de 60 pulgadas y otra sala con solo muebles, además de un "pequeño" estudio para cerrar negocios.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?-

-Bueno conoces a papá- decía el pequeño mientras se ponía unos tenis con ruedas- siempre esta haciendo negocios en algún lugar

-¿Y madre?- Esta en el club de te "pasando el rato" con sus amigas

-Me sorprende que no hayas querido ir con ella- se suben al elevador que entra directo en el cuarto de hotel, presionó primero un botón que tenía un carro dibujado y luego el que los llevaba directo al lobby

-mmm, es que cuando va al club de te me obliga a vestirme de traje, con moñito y peinarme de lado-

-Pero si yo creo que te ves hermoso así vestido

-Bueno yo me veo guapo con lo que sea-le guiño un ojo a su hermana- pero no puedo correr ni jugar con los otros niños con esos zapatos, y si me ensucio un poquito mamá me regaña.

-Awww pobrecito- el Ascensor por fin llegó, Elsa tomó de la mano a su hermanito, no porque lo creyera necesario, simplemente le gustaba porque sabía que a el le gustaba.

El recepcionista del hotel se despidió de ellos como señorita y señorito Arendelle, a pesar de que a Elsa no le gustaba mucho que se dirigieran a ella con el apellido de la familia pero como hacía también un uso exagerado de su vasta fortuna no hacía mucho alboroto ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negar a su familia rentar un cuarto en parís a vivir del arte y dejar medicina? No, la hija perfecta no podía hacer eso.

A la salida del hotel el valet parking le entregó la llaves de su auto, un Ferrari convertible de color azul metálico, los hermanos subieron.

-Elsa podíamos haber ido caminando esta a diez cuadras- se abrocha el cinturón, haciendo un puchero

-Tranquilo amiguito, conociéndote de hubieras derretido con este calor nada mas pasar la primera, además, nuestra madre seguro me mata si regreso a su niño adorado con la piel quemada.

-Bueno ya que vamos en carro pasemos a otro lugar antes

-¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Ya veras hermanita, es una sorpresa

Con el convertible cerrado y puesto el aire acondicionado salen rumbo a su destino.

-No puedo creer que me hicieran cerrar la cafetería para esto-

Hans, Anna, Kristoff y Sven se encontraban saliendo de la camioneta roja, algo gastada, de este ultimo, para entrar en lo que parece ser una convención de anime, comic y video juegos.

-Vamos Kristoff- lo jala Anna de la mano- No entiendo como no te emociona

-Si hermanito- Sven, era visiblemente mas alto que Kristoff, después de todo era jugador de baloncesto, a pesar de no ser muy guapo su cuerpo, tonificado por el deporte, hacia que fuera agradable a la vista- a ti también te gustan las historietas y caricaturas esas

-Anime y manga o comic Sven ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba

-Bueno escuche que iba a venir el actor que hace la voz de Hanamichi Sakuragi en español y me gustaría que autografiara mis tenis, aunque personalmente creo que estamos muy viejos para esto.

-Habla por ti gigante- Sven es 3 años mayor que Kristoff que tiene 21 años, a diferencia de Hans y Anna que tienen 18 y 17

-Es cierto Sven- decía Anna intentando saltar a los hombros del joven mas alto – aquí el único viejo eres tu

-Digan lo que digan niños pero yo les aseguro que un día no muy lejano se levantaran y se darán cuenta de lo viejos que están- complació a Anna y la cargó como caballito, a pesar de lo directo, un poco frio y sarcástico que tiende a ser el humor de los hermanos Fridge, Anna siempre ha sido su hermana pequeña a la que consienten sin importar que.

-Entremos de una vez- decía levantando su brazo sobre la cabeza de Sven.

Ya adentro los jóvenes dieron primero una vuelta con sus ojos para ver a que lugar ir primero al fondo del salón había una multitud de gente reunida o mejor dicho amontonada alrededor de algo, pensando que seria el doblador se dirigieron hacia allá, se acercaron lo mas que pudieron pero no lograban ver nada, así que Anna se subió a los hombros de Sven para intentar observar algo lo primero que ve es a un pequeño niño de tez clara con una peluca rubia platinada, y una chaqueta roja

-Parece que es un niño con cosplay de Dante

-¿Solo eso? Y al menos tiene sus abdominales

-Hans creí que solo eras gay no pedófilo

-No quise decir eso, es que adoro a Dante

-Si, si haremos como que te creemos- Kristoff voltea a ver a Anna- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada mas? ¿Anna?- Kristoff toca la pierna de Anna pero ni así logro que saliera de su embelesamiento.

Anna, sobre los hombros de Sven, notó cual era todo el alboroto, y porque esa bola de personas era mas que nada formada por hombres, esa cabellera platina ondeando con un inexistente viento, un hermoso cuerpo cubierto con un pantalón, un corset con un notable escote y una gabardina todos de cuero y de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir así vestida Olaf?

-Porque te ves muy bien hermanita

-Si pero mira lo que pas…- Elsa no terminó su frase puesto que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con aquellos verdes que hace dos días habían causado un desbocado viaje en su cabeza cuya dirección desconocía pero que de alguna forma le agradaba sentir. Y de ese modo el mundo volvió a dejar de existir.

_Y eso fue todo por este capitulo, no fue tanto Elsanna, de hecho creo que nada, primero quería introducir a otros personajes y otras posibles parejas, tenía que añadir a Hans porque la verdad me agrada desde que empieza la película de Frozen sabes que el es el malo y yo se que muy en el fondo si le gusto Anna porque la trato bien antes de saber quien era, luego vino su obsesión con nunca haber sido tomado en cuenta y querer su propio reino, pero todo esto es irrelevante._

_Cuando subi el primer episodio del fic sentí tan bonito de que me llegaran mensajes con "dejó un comentario" "nuevo seguidor" es mi primer fic en esta pagina y yo se que en realidad, no rompí record y que no son muchos pero a cada uno de los que leyó mi historia permítanme agradecerles porque a final de cuenta lo que nos motiva a seguir a delante… de lo que vivimos los escritores buenos y malos son de ustedes los lectores y de sus criticas positivas y negativas porque con todo se crece._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y ojalá sigan leyendo, prometo, por ustedes que si me leyeron, intentar publicar mas seguido._

_¡Que esten bien y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
